Eleos
Eleos is the Greek goddess of mercy, pity, compassion, and clemency, her Roman counterpart is Clementia. She is the child of Nyx and Erebus. Eleos' opposite was Anaideia (ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness) Her altar was located in Athens, Greece and those who implored the assistance of the Athenians, had to give worship at her altar and honor her by cutting their hair and the undressing themselves of garments. Eleos sheltered the children of Heracles at her altar while they were being persecuted by Eurystheus and when he threatened the Athenians with war, the Athenians stood up to Eurystheus. After the War of the Seven Against Thebes, Kreon succeeded the kingdom of Thebes and he cast out the Argive dead unburied and issued a proclamation that none should bury them, then set watchmen to ensure his order would be followed. Adrastos went to Athens and at the altar of Eleos, he prayed that the dead would be buried. The Athenians marched against Kreon, captured Thebes, and gave the dead to their kinfolk to bury Statius, Thebaid 12. 481 ff (trans. Mozley) (Roman epic C1st A.D.): "There was in the midst of the city Athens an altar belonging to no god of power; gentle Clementia (Clemency) Eleos had there her seat, and the wretched made it sacred; never lacked she a new suppliant, none did she condemn or refuse their prayers. All that ask are heard, night and day may one approach and win the heart of the goddess by complaints alone. No costly rites are hers; she accepts no incense flame, no blood deep-welling; tears flow upon her altar, sad offering of severed tresses hang above it, and raiment left when fortune changed. Around is a grove of gentle trees, marked by the cult of the venerable, wool-entwined laurel and the suppliant olive. No image is there, to no metal is the divine form entrusted, in hearts and minds does the goddess delight to dwell. The distressed are ever nigh her, her precinct ever swarms with needy folk, only to the prosperous her shrine is unknown. Fame says that the sons of Hercules, saved in battle after the death of their divine sire, set up this altar; but fame comes short of the truth; ‘tis right to believe that the heavenly ones themselves, to whom Athens was ever a welcoming land as once they gave laws and a new man Triptolemos and sacred ceremonies and the seeds that here descended upon the empty earth, so now sanctified in this spot common refuge for travailing souls, whence the wrath and threatenings of monarchs might be far removed, and Fortuna (Fortune) (Tyche) depart from a shrine of righteousness. Already to countless races were those altars known; hither came flocking those defeated in war and exiled from their country, kings who had lost their realms and those guilty of grievous crime, and sought for peace; and later this abode of kindliness o’ercame the rage of Oedipus and sheltered the murder of Olynthus and defended hapless Orestes from his mother. Hither guided by the common folk comes the distressful band of Lerna widows of the army of the Seven Against Thebes seeking the aid of Athens, and the crowd of previous votaries give way before them. Scarce were they arrived, when their troubles were soothed and their hearts had rest." Personality Kind, compassionate, gentle, she gives succor to all who ask for it. She is has been described as “among all the gods is the most useful to human life in all its vicissitudes.” Greek name Eleos' official Greek name is Ελεος. Gallery Eleos1.jpg Category:Goddesses Category:Minor Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Minor Residents of Mount Olympus Category:Article Stubs